Scooby Doo goes to LA
by Seiryuu-san
Summary: I'm really not good at this. It's going to be a story about Velma's kidnap & Shaggy trying very hard not to freak. A ScoobyAngel crossover. Please R&R COMPLETED
1. A New Addition to the Family

Hi, this is my first Scooby Doo fic., hope you like it. This fic was inspiered by Dreamy Girl's story: A Hero in Me, A Heroine in You.It takes place, about5 years after that event. This story is about Velma's kidnap, Shaggy's bravery & Angel trying to help (I hope). So please R&R. A Scooby/Angel crosspover.

Disclaimer: I don't owen Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't owen Angel, he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 1: An New Addition to the Family

The town of Coolsville fall asleep to the sound of rain falling, marking that spring had finally come. The only lights the owls could see were the moon & stars, but if they looked at the homes instead of the fields, they would have found one house with its lights on. It was the home of Shaggy & Velma Rogers.

"Relma?" Scooby looked at his mistress with worry on his face. Velma was in the washroom, kneeling by the toilet. When she looked up, Scooby could see she'd been sick. She gave him a faint smile, and throw up. She'd been sick all day. Shaggy thought maybe it was something Velma had eaten. She did take something for it, and it did seem to work, until just after midnight.

"Are you alright?" Scooby asked.

"I don't think so." she weakly said. "Scooby, please go wake Shaggy up for me." Patting him on the head, he turned to leave but stopped half way, looked over his shoulder to see if Velma was ok when she nodded she'd be alright, Scooby kept going.

"Raggy...Raggy..." Scooby nudged Shaggy.

"Mmm...What is it Scoob?" Shaggy said half awake.

"Relma's rick." he said.

"Velma's sick. Oh boy, like, I wonder what could be the problem." Shaggy said as he jumped out of bed.

Kneeling next to his wife, Shaggy could see her skin was paler then normal, her eyes were red and her hair was a mess.

"OK, We're, like, going to hospital." he said picking her up.

"No, all I want you to do is go to the pharmacy..." Velma told him, "And buy a pregnancy test for me."

"Pharmacy...pregnancy test...like, wow could you really be pregnant." Shaggy asked her.

"It's possible." she said, and giggled weakly at the funny face her husband had. Shaggy shook his head. Before leaving, Shaggy got his wife a glass of water, then got ready to leave. As he walked out the door, he turned to Scooby who was fallowing him.

"Scoob, you stay with Velma and keep her company. I'll be, like, back as soon as possible, OK."

"OK, Raggy." Scooby said and headed back up stairs.

As he drove to the pharmacy, Shaggy thought about the possibility of Velma being pregnant. It scared him a little. What if he wasn't good at being a father? But then he thought of his father, who was there for most of his life and decided that he'd turn out fine. They'd been married for three beautiful years, and now they may have a little Shaggy or Velma running around the house. He'd have to call a lot of people, to let them know the good news.

When he got to the pharmacy, he looked for what Velma wanted but couldn't fined it. At the counter a clerk recognized Shaggy and saw that he was having some trouble, so she went to his rescue.

"May I help you, Mr. Rogers" she asked him.

"Ya, could you, like, tell me where I find the box for pregnancy tests. Call me Shaggy, like, Mr. Rogers is my dad."

"Oh, sorry. The box of pregnancy tests are in the third aisle. Here I'll show you."

"Gee thank you." When he found what he was looking for, Shaggy paid and left. When he got home, he found Scooby & Velma asleep. He smiled.

"Velm...honey, like, I'm back. Here." Shaggy said as he handed the box to Velma. While Velma did her thing, Shaggy & Scooby waited, for the result. A couple of minutes passed when the door finally opened. Shaggy looked at Velma, eagerly waiting for her to say something.

"I hope you don't mind a fourth." she asked him.

"No, of course not, why would..." He started to say, but stopped and looked at her wide eyed.

"Your p...pre...pregnant?" he stared. She smiled nodding, as she showed him the little devise, he could see two purple lines. Positive. Shaggy fainted, he was so shocked.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know.


	2. A Spell Gone Wrong

Hey there Scooby fans! Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't own Angel; he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Spell Gone Wrong

As family and friends helped the Rogers with the preparations of the new arrival, somewhere in Los Angeles, evil was brewing. In the basement of an abandoned house, four girls stood in a circle, a fifth in the middle. They were all dressed in black robes and each had a candle in their hands. Cassie stood to the left of the girl and was holding a pink candle. To the right stood Raphael and was holding a blue candle. Behind the girl, stood Clover, who had a lavender candle. Facing the girl was Ramona and she had a green candle. The girl came to them for help. She wanted them to make her beautiful. For you see, she was albino. A rare kind of folk indeed; with pale skin, red eyes and white hair. She was sick of the torments she had received and thought if she was beautiful people would like her instead of insulting her.

"Are you sure about this?" Cassie asked her. She nodded yes.

"We could kill them instead, if you want." Raphael offered. She thought of this, but quickly shook her head no.

"Do you have the payment?" Clover asked. Again she nodded yes and gave them what they had asked for.

"Before we start, you must swear to never speak of this" Ramona said. When the girl gave them her word, they closed their eyes and started to chant. All seemed to go well, when the girl suddenly started to scream. They heard her, but couldn't stop. For if they did it would have killed the girl. It's a rule among witches that once you start casting a spell, you must finish it. So the girl kept screaming until the last word was pronounced, and then collapsed. As the girls rushed to help her, they failed to notice an evil smile on her face. Something had gone wrong and they know nothing.

As the sun started to set, the girl came to she looked about herself. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. As she turned to face the source of the stare, she found the four witches looking at her with relief in their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ramona asked.

"M...mirror." came the answer.

"Pardon?" Ramona said not understanding. The girl's hand grabbed Ramona's neck so fast no one saw it move.

"Get me a mirror, mortal," the girl hissed. Seeing Ramona struggling, Clover quickly went to get a mirror while the other two just stared. What was going on here? What was with the attitude? Clover returned with the mirror and gave it to the girl. Releasing Ramona, she snatched the object out of Clover's hands and glared into it. She growled as she threw the mirror to the floor.

"Oh no, seven years bad luck." Raphael whispered to Cassie.

"You'll have more then seven years of bad luck, if you don't explained this atrocity!" she yelled.

"Well, you came to us asking to be beautiful and we did." Raphael said. She wasn't wrong the girl was indeed beautiful. "But instead of thanking us, you're all pissed. Geez, you're wel..." Raphael started to say but stopped when she noticed the glare in the girl's eyes.

"You are trying my patience," she warned. " Now I will only ask once more. What happened to..." she stopped suddenly realizing that these _humans _had no idea who she was. She couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity; in trying to help this poor mortal they had summoned her instead. She continued to laugh.

When she had done laughing, she turned to the four really confused girls, and thought it best to keep them.

"My name Belial." she said and three girls looked at her as if to say "who". Cassie had grabbed their magic book and proceeded to look the name up. When she found it, she read it out loud. Belial is a fierce demon, with the power to destroy the world for her own enjoyment. The girls looked at each other, what had they done.

"And now, if I am to stay in this body, I will need energy. Go and collect me some young woman for my to eat." Belial said as she snapped her fingers, turning the girls into slaves. Quick as light, they scattered the world searching for young woman dim worthy of their mistress.

Well there you have it. What did you think, Good? Bad? Let me know. See you when chapter 3 is up.


	3. The Kidnapping of Velma

So here you are chapter 3, hope you like it. I know Dreamy Girl is just loving it, thank you so much for your review. -gaves Dreamy Girl a big hug- Everyone else please R&R. I'd like to knew what the rest of you know.

Disclaimer: I don't owen Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't owen Angel, he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping of Velma

A couple of months later. The news, radio stations and newspapers still buzzed with the news of kidnapped women between the ages of 19-30. So far no bodies have been found. The kidnapping seems to be happening all over the world. Why is this happening? Police all around the globe are doing their very best to locate the culprits, but with not much to go on, there is very little they can do. A news station in India has a an old man saying it's aliens, another one in Bombay a woman says it's vampires, while in Japan a man cuddles his wife as he shouted a the camera demanding the return of their daughter. It seemed like the world has in a panic.

Velma and Daphne were shopping for baby cloths, when they passed an electronic store. All the TVs were on; each had a different station brodcasting the story of the kidnaps.

"Those poor people," Daphne said, "What could possibly be going on?" She shattered at the very idea.

"I don't know, it's a mystery," said Velma. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Velma sighed, well there goes the peace and quit. Daphne looked so excited, she told Velma that she'd go get Fred and they'd meet her at home. Before Velma could protest, the red head was gone. She sighed again and headed home.

"Scooby I'm home." Velma called as she put down her bags and keys. "Scooby Doo where are you!" The dog seemed to be missing, as she looks for the animal, she was grabbed from behind and a bag was pulled over her head.

"Hey what's going on here? Let go of me!" Velma cried "SCOOBY HELP!" but her cries were in vain. As she struggled with her assailants she felt something hit her on the head and everything went black.

A couple of minutes later, Shaggy come to an empty home. Where were Velma and Scooby? As he looked around he suddenly heard scrashing sounds overhead. Gulping Shaggy reached for a pin roller and slowly walked up the stairs. The noise was getting louder as he turned into the baby's room. Slowly walking to the closet he grabbed the handle and turned it at the same time he raised the roller getting ready to hit whoever or whatever was in there. As he opened the door something brown jumped out and tackled him.

"Yikes, it's got me! I'm a goner. Help Scooby, Velma!" Shaggy cried as he tried to fend off the spook.

"Raggy it's me, Rooby Doo." the dog told his cowarding master.

"Scooby Doo!" he looked up, sure enough there was a dog on his chest. "Oh. What are you, like, doing in the closet?" Shaggy asked as he got up.

"I ras put rere."

"You were put there. By, like, who?"

Scooby throw a sheet around his shoulders trying to imitate a hooded figure, and then walked zombie-like. Then he tried telling Shaggy how he got to the closet. Scooby lay down and closed his eyes.

"Ok you were, like, taking a nap." Shaggy guessed. With the sheet around him, Scooby pretended to grab something.

"Then you were grabbed." Scooby nodded yes, then he did a throwing motion.

"And then you were, like, thrown into the closet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the dog nodded a big grin on his face.

"Ok that solves that mystery. But, like, where's Velma?" Shaggy asked. Scooby shook his head and whimpered. Ashamed of not being a good watchdog he walked to a corner his tail between his legs and whimpered some more.

"I couldn't rave her." tears slowly filling his big eyes. Shaggy felt sorry for his friend and told him to cheer up. The first thing that needed to be done was notifying the police, and then call Fred and Daphne. Just as Shaggy thought of this plan, the doorbell rings.

When he answered the door, there stood Fred and Daphne, as if they had read his mind.

"Hey guys, like, I was just going to call you." Shaggy smiled nervously. As they entered Daphne was telling Shaggy about the kidnappings and that it's a mystery that no one found anything. That's when she noticed that Velma was missing. Asking him where she was Shaggy told Daphne that he didn't know. They could hear crying up stairs. Seeing the worried look in his friend's eyes, Shaggy told them what happened.

"Velma got kidnap!" Daphne shouted. "We've got to find her."

"Here do we look? We don't even know here she is." Fred said.

"There's nothing we can but wait until the cops..."

"They don't know anything ether. Cops all over the world are looking for those girls and found nothing. It's up to us to solve this mystery. We find Velma, we just may find the others too." Daphne said. Shaggy gulped and called Scooby down. When Scooby came down Fred noticed something tucked in the dog's collar.

"Hey what's this?" he asked as he reached for what looked like a calling card. The card was black with the word 'Angel' on it. At the back they found an address: 313 Partin st, L.A. Daphne shrieked with joy. "Our first clue." The boys looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess we start in L.A." Fred said.

"Come Scoob, like, we're off to find Velma." Shaggy said a hint a fear in his voice.

Well thats chapter 3. Chapter 4 & 5 is on their way, so you won't have to wait long. See you then. Later.


	4. Angel

Here you go chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it. A little note, I just realized that there are two Freds (one from Angel, one from Scooby) so to tell the difference, I'll write Fred (Scooby's) as Freddy. It'll be that way till probably the end, we'll see. Also I notice that my time line was all goofed up, so I need to rewrite some parts of this chapter. I would like to apologize to all of you who have already read this chapter. I hope these changes don't confuse you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't own Angel; he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 4: Angel

After a long three-hour flight, the gang finally arrived in L.A. Once off the plane, the gang preceded to find a map of the city. Finding the street they need, they called a cab. When the cab arrived Freddie told the old cab driver where they were heading. He stared at them as they got in the vehicle and snickered.

"What could be so funny?" demanded Daphne as the old cab driver continued his snickering.

"I've heard strange rumors about the place you kids are going to," he said.

"Zoinks! Like, let me out." Shaggy said hugging Scooby. Both of them shaking like a leaf.

"Come on Shaggy, what could possibly go wrong?" Daphne told them.

"Um... have you, like, forgotten what happened five years ago, man?" Shaggy ask in shock.

"Of course not Shaggy, and besides we can't quit now." Fred said. "Velma needs us to solve this mystery and rescue her." Upon hearing his wife's name Shaggy gained some courage.

"Right I've got to, like, be strong for her" Shaggy thought as he starred out the window. The sun was slowly setting as he gave a little sight. "I hope she's alright." Shaggy thought.

On 313 Partin st. was an old hotel, the gang could see some lights on here and there. There were some places on the walls that seamed to be crumbling to pieces but over all it didn't look that bad. Picking up their things and taking a deep breathe, the gang walked in to find the inside was in better shape then they had expected. As they looked around, a man in his mid 20 walked up to them.

"Can we help you?" he asked with a thick British accent and questioning look. He wore glasses, had short brown hair and was very polite. Blushing Daphne couldn't help but smile back at this cute guy.

"We were just wondering if we could get some rooms." She said shyly. The Englishman told them to wait a moment and returned to his colleagues. The gang could hear the others having a discussion, so while they waited Fred decided to look around. After a few minutes, the Englishman returned, introduced himself as Wesley and told them to fallow him. They stopped on the first floor and he showed them to their rooms.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked politely.

"Until we find my wife." Shaggy said. "So far the only clue we, like, have was this card Fred found on Scooby." and he handed Wesley the card and noticed the surprised look on the man's face.

"Are you, like, ok?" Shaggy asked.

"Wha...oh yes, sorry. I hope you find the rooms to your satisfaction, if you need anything I'll be down stairs." he said and left.

As Wesley reached the main floor, a woman with shoulder length hair approached him.

"I hope Angel doesn't rip your head off for doing that," she said to him. He looked at her and frowned.

"For doing what?" he asked.

"Giving those people rooms in the one place Angel conceders his home," she snapped at him.

"I wasn't going to have them stay outside. We have thirteen floors of rooms, besides they're on the first one, nowhere near Angel's room. Honestly, Cordelia Chase, how heartless do you think I am?" he told her. They just stood there glaring at each other. A sigh was heard which made the two turn to face a young girl with long wavy hair.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad. I'm sure if we explain to Angel, he'll understand," she said, not realizing that three figures had just walked through the doors. Looking at these men, you could tell that one of them wasn't human. This gentleman had green skin, little red horns coming out of his forehead, red eyes and bleach blond hair. His name is Lorne and he's a demon who comes from Pylea. Not a good place to have a vacation, trust me. The other two are Angel and Gunn. Although Angel looks human, he isn't. You see he's a vampire who's got a soul. How, you ask, did this vampire get his soul back? Well I'd tell you, but that's for another time. Gunn is a colored man who joined the group after he killed his sister who had turned into a vampire. Another story for later.

"Alright Fred, now's your chance to tell him." Cordelia told the girl, pointing towards the front doors. Fred fallowed the direction of the finger, grows wide-eyed and gave a little shriek. They stared at her surprised.

"Well, hi to you too, Fred." Lorne said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Fred said sheepishly. "It's just that I was talking to Cordelia and Wesley about explaining something to Angel and didn't realize you guys were back."

"So what was it you wanted to explain?" Angel asked not really caring why Fred did the little noise. As Fred was getting ready to explain, Mystery Inc. came down the stair. Angel glared at them.

"What are they doing here?" he demanded.

"Umm... well... that's what I was going to tell you about." Fred replied.

"I'm waiting." Angel hissed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well... you see..." she started.

"It's my fault, Angel. I gave them a place to stay." Wesley interrupted.

"Do you know why they're here?" Gunn asked ignoring the glare he was getting from the vampire.

"All I know is that they're looking for someone and they had this with them." Wesley said showing them the calling card. That got even Angel's attention. Strange, he doesn't remember making any calling cards. Usually when a client calls for help, whether by phone or just running through the door. When he asks them how they know he was here, it's because they heard about he's helping some one. Turning to Mystery Inc. Angel asked them how the card came into their possession.

"Not sure really, you see our friend Velma was kidnapped and we found the card tucked in Scooby's collar. Thinking it may help us find Velma, we came here, but I see we're not welcome so we'll leave." Daphne said and they turned heading for their rooms.

Angel fallowed them with his eyes; happy to see the group was going to leave his home. Just then he got a tingling felling run up his spine, looking in the direction of his friends he saw Fred, Wesley and Gunn glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You big bully!" yelled Fred "Why can't they stay?"

"Because I said so, that's why." he answered calmly.

"Angel do you realize, they're working on the same case as us." Wesley informed.

"So?"

"So, we could use extra hands." Gunn told him. Seeing where this was going, Angel sighed.

" Fine, they can stay." he grumbled. Wesley ran to let Mystery Inc. know that they could stay. When the group came down, Wesley introduced Mystery Inc. to the rest of his group. With all the excitement, nobody noticed a greened skin man come out of the back, until he was serving some drinks. He was even kind enough to think of bring a bowl of water out for Scooby. But when Scooby was about to thank him.

"RIPES!" Scooby yelled and disappeared behind the counter.

"Scooby what the hell is the matter, like, with you?" Shaggy shouted, ashamed that Scooby would act in such a manner in front of their hosts. He, of course missed Lorne. So when Shaggy went to get Scooby, the dog did his very best to warn to the man, with no such luck. Frustrated, Scooby grabbed Lorne and stood him in front of his friends. Let's just say, Scooby got the reaction he was looking for.

And now on to chapter 5, don't forget do let me know what you think. Any of you, who haven't seen Angel, send me an e-mail and I'll do my best to fill in the gaps. Till then, later.


	5. Looking for Clues

Here you go chapter 5, enjoy. Again I wish to apologize to all of you who have already read this chapter. I did a little bit of rewriting, but not to much. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't own Angel; he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 5: Looking for Clues

After a lot of explanations and headaches. The hotel was quiet again, Freddie thought it best to go and look for some clues.

"We know that the kidnapers goes after girls who range between the ages of 19-30." Cordelia said looking at her notes.

"And we have two of other clues," Daphne said.

" Yeah, Angel's calling card and, like, the hooded figure that throw Scooby in the closet back home." Shaggy replied.

"How is that card a clue?" Angel asked.

"It told us that somewhere in L.A. we would find Velma and the other kidnapped girls." Freddy told him. "And the only way is to go out, we'll dived into two groups."

"Good idea," Wesley said thinking. "We'll have the hotel the starting point, Freddy and his group start looking on the right side of the hotel and we'll go to the left. We meet back here at sun up." They all agreed and went their separate ways.

When Scooby and gang walked by an alleyway, an old beggar came stumbling out and scared the life out of the gang.

"Oh gee, I'm terribly sorry to have scared you," he said. Freddy told him it was all right and asked if he had seen or heard anything strange. He thought for a moment, and then disappeared back in the alley. When he came back out he had a teenage girl with him. She looked at them then back at the old beggar, he told her they wanted to hear the story she had told him.

"Well... it was just a couple hours ago. I was trying to find a place to stay, so I came to this old house and it looked empty. I climbed in through a window and curled up in one of the corners away from the open window and tried to get some rest..." she paused, shivering as she recalled that night. "Then I hear a voice, it was... I dunno... evil... I guess you can say. Anyway I noticed a hole not to far from me, so I crawled to it and looked in and there was this thing with big firry wings, it had white skin and hair, and it was looking at four figures, each of them had a girl in their arms. Then a mouth grow out of the things stomach and one by one, it devoured the girls. Then two of the figures left and came back with this one girl..." she paused again.

"What about her?" Freddy asked trying to encourage the girl to continue her tale.

"Well, her stomach was kind'a big..."

"Oh Freddy, that's Velma! It was to be her, we've got to do something!" Daphne cried out, afraid for her dear friend. Shaggy placed his hand on Daphne's shoulder; she could tell he scared, because he was shacking a little. When he told her to let the girl finish her story, Daphne calmed down a bit. Shaggy motioned the girl to continue.

"Umm... yeah... like I said her stomach was kind'a big and the thing's mouth started to grow again, but suddenly stopped. It placed a hand on her stomach and said that it would not devour her. It decided to keep her, till it was time for her baby to be born, then it would possess the baby and the girl would care for it until it didn't need her anymore. The girl told the monster, it would never be able to do what it wanted and when the thing asked her how she would stop it, she answered that she would kill both the baby and herself. Then one of the figures took her away while the thing laugh. I think she was crying, I dunno. After seeing what happened to those girls, I didn't want to be next so I left." Seeing that it was almost sun up, Freddy thanked her and they left.

No one said a word as they returned to the hotel. When they arrived they found the others had already returned.

"Did you guys fined anything?" Daphne asked them.

"It's not much, but Wesley found a page from a book he thinks he has. He's going to look it up. You?" Gunn told her. She told him about the homeless girl and what she told them.

"Do you think if we went back she'd be able to show us where this house is?" Fred asked.

"It would be worth a try." Angel said as he headed up the stairs. "Gunn take Freddy with you and find her and do what you can. I'll see you tonight."

Shaggy had gone strait to his room locking his door. He didn't feel like being with the others right now. He walked to his bed and put his head in his hands, wondering how Velma was.

"Would you really kill yourself, Velma?" he whispered to himself.

He almost lost her once, five years ago. They had lost their way and were trying to find a place to stay for the night. That's when Daphne spotted an old mansion and Fred decided to stop. He had also thought it would be a good idea to split up and look for the owner. While Shaggy and Scooby were looking around the old place, they heard two sharp screams that came from Daphne. As they tried to find their friends, Shaggy and Scooby stumbled on a room where Velma was tied to a chair and a man was standing over her. He had one hand on her shoulder and the other one was working its way up Velma's leg. Shaggy had found a metal rod and together they jumped the bastard. Scooby bit him on the arm and Shaggy struck him across the head.

Shaggy was close enough to a wall that he punched it, just thinking of Velma almost getting rapped made him so mad.

"Hey, don't destroy the place." a voice said. Shaggy looked up and turned his head to find Angel standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in? The door was locked." Shaggy ask with a little venom in his voice.

"I own this place, so I go where I went." Angel said narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Get out! Just, like, leave me alone!" Shaggy snapped at the vampire.

"And if I don't?" He taunted Shaggy.

"I... I'll punch your lights out," the skinny man shouted. "I did it once, I'll, like, do it again!" Standing up, Shaggy was getting ready to hit the man before him. But Angel moved before he could to anything and found himself pinned to the wall, Angel's face inches from his own.

"Now you listen to me," the vampire hissed. "I understand what you're going through..."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"Because I lost my special someone."

"You lost... well that's where we're different, I haven't lost her yet." Shaggy smirked.

"Then shouldn't you be down stairs with the others trying to find a way of get her back." Angel said calmly, letting go of Shaggy. They stood there for a moment just glaring at each other. Hearing all the shouting, Lorne and Scooby came to see if everything was alright. When they said all was good, Scooby trotted over to his master, who scratched the back of his head. Angel proceeded to go to bed, as he passed Lorne he gave the demon a reassuring smile.

The boys found the girl and asked her if she'd be willing to take them to the house. She looked at them and told them they were crazy. "Come on, your the only one who knows where the place is." Freddy told her.

"Trust me, if you've seen what I saw, you wouldn't want to go back ether." she said. Gunn made a deal with her; if she helps them, he'd help her in return.

"How could you possibly help me?" she asked skeptically.

"I could help by getting you a job. I know this guy, he's looking for helping hands, I could talk to him in letting you work for him." Gunn told her. She thought about this for a while, and then agreed. Upon entering the hotel, they noticed Wesley was explaining what the page, he found was.

"So what'd we miss?" Gunn asked.

"Something about a demon and its eating habits." Fred said and told them what they had missed.

"You're telling me some freak of a person summoned this thing!" Freddy exclaimed. Wesley nodded.

"Is there a way of getting rid of it?" Freddy asked.

"We were working on that when you guys walked in." Cordelia said. It took them the rest of the day, looking through the books Wesley had. When Angel got up, they were still researching each had found a spot on the floor.

"Anything yet?" he asked. Cordelia looked up from her book and shook her head 'no'. She then got up to stretch out her legs and pointed to the homeless girl and told him that she was going to show them where the house is. No sooner had she said this, a hooded figure grabbed Cordelia and ran out the door. Angel yelled at Wesley to grab what he could, and then he ran out after Cordelia. Grabbing a big duffel bag, throw everything and anything that could help and they all left. Being a vampire, Angel was the fastest, so the others had trouble keeping up.

"Damn which way did he go?" Gunn asked.

"Scooby can find him." Daphne said. The dog looked at her questionly. When she said Scooby could fallow Angel's scent, Fred was going to tell them the truth about Angel. The homeless girl rolled her eyes and told them to fallow her. When they finally caught up with the vampire, they saw him slip into the house. Gunn told the group to be quit and fallow him. Fred looked at him as if to say 'who died and made you boss' but he just ignored her. As they reached the house the sound of crying could be heard. Looking in through the basement window, they could see some cages full of some very scared girls. That's when the homeless girl said goodbye and was gone before anyone could thank her.

I know cliffhanger, so sorry. I'm currently working on chapter 6. Till then. Later.


	6. Reunited

Here's chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. I thought the begining of this chapter was obvious, that it was Velma's pov. But when I read Dreamy Girl's review, I noticed that it wasn't. So I took it down and added 'Velma's pov' at the begining. And now you can enjoy it again with the little change that I made.

Disclaimer: I don't owen Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't owen Angel, he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 6: Reunited

Velma's pov

It had been 24 hours since she got kidnapped. Velma knew her friends would come, but didn't know if they would make it on time. When the kidnappers got home yesterday, they walked down to the basement, one of them took the bag off her head and before she could get her barring she was thrown in a cage. As her eyes started to adjust, she looked around and saw lots of eyes staring back at her. Two cages down, Velma saw four figures grabbing four girls and walked off with them, kicking and screaming. Then it went silent. Those left behind either cried or prayed.

"It's been like that, for some time now." one of the girls said as if she had read Velma's mind. "They come and go. Some times to put more kidnapped girls in the cages. Other times its to grab one or four of us and... well... you saw what happens." A couple minutes later, two of the figures came to her cage and pulled Velma out.

"Let me go. Where are you taking me?" she shouted. She soon knew where the girls went.

Her captors took her to a place that use to look like a family room. On the far wall sat a pale looking girl, the only thing was she had furry wings and her eyes had an evil look to them. As her captors pushed Velma towards the girl, a second mouth began to grow out of her stomach. When they got closer, the mouth stopped growing and the girl smiled at Velma.

"We sense a second heart betting from this one." she said and put her hand on Velma's stomach, then laughed. "We will not devour her, instead when the time comes for the one in her to be born, we will possess the child and you will care for us. When we become of age, we will not need you and then we will devour you."

"I will not let you." Velma told the monster.

"And how, pray, do you intend to stop us?" it asked.

"I will kill both the child and myself." Velma said seriously. But the monster laughs, waving her away.

Somehow the figures know of their mistress' plans, for when they returned, Velma was put in a cage by herself. She was crying and started to rock, mubbling to herself. Ten feet away from Velma's cage was another. One of the girls in it asked what happened, when Velma told her the girl turned and told the others. The news of Velma's bad luck had spread like wild fire and every time she looked up, Velma could see the pity and jealousy in the girl's eyes. Well jealous that she wasn't going to die and they would.

Now she huddled in her cage, alone and scared. The figures had left and when one returned, Velma turned her head to see it had yet another victim. But this one, she and everyone else, noticed had a lot of spirit.

"Put me down! I'll sue! You'll never get away with this, I have powerful friends!" the girl screamed kicking the figure in the leg, as it throws her in the cage. The girl landed hard on the floor, cursing as she got up. Velma's tears started up again. It happened every time those figures brought some poor girl back here. She wasn't crying for just herself anymore, but for all of them. Someone threw a rock at her, it was their way of telling her to shut up. Velma saw the new girl scolding whoever it was that threw the rock. In her heart, Velma thanked the new girl, for no one had stood up for her.

"She doesn't know that they're all jealous of me," she thought sadly. As Velma eyes wondered, she thought she saw something moving in the shadows. A man then stepped out and was talking to the new girl. She heard the girl say something about wanting out and her complexion. Velma also heard her name come from the man. How he knew her name she didn't know. As he said it though, a girl in the cage next to him grabbed his coat and pulled him over to her. Again Velma only heard pieces of what they were saying, not that she was trying to eavesdrop, but she was curious.

Suddenly the man disappear, looking around Velma couldn't find him. As she kept on searching she didn't notice he had reappered until she was staring into a pair of brown eyes. Velma yelped but fell silent has he put a finger on his lips.

"Are you Velma?" he asked her.

"Yes but how do you know my name?" she asked him.

"A man by the name of Shaggy told me." he told her smiling. Velma grow teary eyed when she heard the name. The man introduced himself as Angel and he pointed to the new girl saying her name was Cordelia, explaining that she is a friend of his and that he had followed her captor here. He also told Velma that his other friends and the gang shouldn't be too far. Putting her hands over her mouth, Velma let the tears fall as the vampire did his best to comfort her. A noise from upstairs brought everyone's eyes upwards. Angel told her, he'd be right back and he went back to the shadows. Just as he arrived to the stairs, the figures appeared to find the source of the noise.

Angel's pov

He had just gotten to the stairs, when he notices the four figures coming out, probably to see what caused the noise. As they walked away from the stairs, Angel quickly ran up the stairs. Once on the top floor, he could hear some whispers of pain. Heading towards the voices, he noticed his friends and Mystery Inc. all lying on the ground each rubbing a sore part of their body.

"What are you guys doing?" Angel hissed at them.

"Would you believe, like, helping." Shaggy whispered.

"And how is crashing to the floor, making lots of noise and getting the enemies attention helping?" he retorted. Daphne told the vampire that Wesley had found a way to kill the demon.

"What demon?" he asked her. Wesley explained has he handed a book to the vampire.

"The demon Balial is one of the most powerful demons, next to Satan. When summoned, she has the appearance of an angel with big furry wings. If she possess a body, she must sustain it by eating her victim whole. If she so desires, she can destroy the world." The book also had an exorcism spell in it.

"Now we need a plan," Gunn said thinking.

"And I have one," Freddy in an exclaimed whisper. "But first we need those hooded figures to come up here."

"Let me guess, like, Scoob and I are the ones who are going to do that." Shaggy said as Freddy answered with a nod.

"And I'll go with them." Angel said, as he started heading towards the stair. Shaggy and Scooby gulped and followed the vampire.

Velma's pov

"What's going on up there?" Velma wondered. As this thought passed her mind, she noticed Angel coming down fallowed by Shaggy and Scooby. Knowing they had some kind of plan in motion, she did her very best to stay as quiet as possible, but failed as Velma choked back the sob that came to her throat. Hearing the sound, she smiled as Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"What ras that?" the dog asked.

"Probably one of the girls, they are scared out of their wits." Angel said pointing in the direction of the cages. Scooby climbed out of Shaggy's arms, Velma could see them looking around them. Then Shaggy noticed her. Totally forgetting his mission, he ran to her as Velma stretch her arms out to him.

"Velma!" Shaggy cried out as he tried to hug her.

"Oh Shaggy." she said placing her hand on his check. Feeling a wet nose on her check, Velma did her best to give the Great Dane a hug. Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared, the trio broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get back to the plan." Angel stated.

"What is the plan?" Velma asked. Shaggy explained it to her.

"Well..." she started and point towards the figures that were now slowly approaching them. As Shaggy and Scooby ran towards the stairs, two of the figures fallowed them. Angel, Velma noticed, was not one for runing from a fight. But she urged him to follow her husband's example. With a low growl, the vampire ran.

There you go chapter 6. How was it? Review and let me know. Till chapter 7. Later.


	7. The End of Belial

Here's chapter 7. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't own Angel; he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 7: The End of Belial 

As two of the figures reached the top floor, they were knocked out. The same fate fallowed the other two. For the second part of Freddy's plan, they needed to take the robes off the four unconscious figures. When they did this, Daphne and Fred had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from screaming. The figures turned out to be four girls, but what had terrified the two girls was the look in the eyes of the four girls. They had a blank stare and their faces had streaks running down their checks, as if they had been crying but weren't aware of it. Lying the girls down, Lorne covered them with some blankets that Fred found. Gunn, Daphne, Fred and Wesley put the black robes on.

"Ok, now while we go and distract the demon. Shaggy; you, Lorne and Scooby go release the girls." Freddy said.

"Here re go again." Scooby said rolling his eyes.

When they got to the basement Daphne couldn't help but ask were Velma was. Shaggy told her to fallow him for he was going to let Velma out. As Daphne reached the cage, an opening appeared. Surprised Velma walked out, while Shaggy and everyone just stared.

"Wow Daphne, how did you, like, do that?" Shaggy asked in awe.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well kitten, I think you should let the others out." Lorne told her. So Gunn, Wesley and Fred joined Daphne and relicet the others. After the others were freed, Angel told Cordelia and Lorne to take them to the police station. The rest were to fallow Velma, for she was the only one who knows where the demon rested. As they reached the room, Velma told the four that were under the robes not to talk and wished them luck.

Belial's pov

Hearing the sound of feet approaching, Belial looked up to see her slaves entering with three men. She notices these males were not struggling, as the females did when they saw her. Belial found this strange, for she knew everyone feared her. When she told them to come closer, Belial noticed one of her slaves was shivering a little.

"Humm, something's up," she thought but couldn't quiet figure out what, so she ignored it. Looking at her new source of energy, Belial noted the first one. He was tall and skinny, with dirty-blond hair and she smiled at how much he has shivering, though he tried his best to hide it. The second one was slightly taller then the first. He had blond hair and he seemed a little braver then the other, but she could smell the fear off of him. Belial couldn't see the third ones face, so she leaned forward and pulled him closer to her. There was something strange about this one, but she didn't know what.

"You needn't be afraid of us," she cooed. "Your death will be quick and painless." When she said this, a low shekel could be heard.

"You would be the last thing I'd fear," the man said as he faced her. Belial was shocked to see that he was disfigured. She then realized what was so strange about him.

"You... you're a vampire," she said then laugh hysterically. "A vampire with a soul." She continued to laugh.

Shaggy's pov

Did he hear the demon right? Is Angel really a vampire? What was this about him having a soul? If this was true, Shaggy had survived a fight with a vampire. From behind him, Shaggy could hear Daphne debating with the other three that were with her. Freddy looked like he was considering the possibility and Angel just kept his back to them. All Shaggy knew was that he wanted to go home.

"Like, who cares!" he shouted. "Let's just finish this and go home." Everyone, excluding Belial, looked at him. Shaggy saw Wesley look towards the vampire, whose head was turned a bit and nodded to proceed with the plan.

Wesley's pov

Throwing off his robe, Wesley opened his book to the exorcism spell. Making sure everyone was out of the way, he started to recite the spell.

"I exorcise thee, impure spirit, in the name of The Father, of The Son and of The Holy Ghost. Tremble, O Demon, enemy of the faith, enemy of mankind, you who has caused death to come to the world. Has taken life from men, and rebelled against justice: seducer of man, source of avarice, root of evil, discord and envy." Wesley had to repeat this several times. Each time he could hear his friends joining him. The spell was working. The first thing that happened was the demon wings were ripped from her body and burned to nothing. Belial screamed as she fell to her knees and was engulfed in holy flames. As they continued to chant, Wesley noticed Velma standing close to her husband, her voice the loudest of them all. She was chanting for those who had lost their lives, for those who nearly lost it and for herself.

Belial exploded, which caused a great shock wave to shack the old house. Angel was the first to notice this and told everyone to get out before the house fall on them. As Gunn and Angel ran out, the house collapsed. The demon, Belial, is gone and the group was safe. When they returned to the hotel, Mystery Inc. gathered their stuff, thanked Angel and his friends for their help and returned to Coolville.

Ok, one more chapter to go and this fiction is done. :( Let me know what you think. Later.


	8. The Birth

Here you go the last chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby, Shaggy or anything related to them. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. I also don't own Angel; he's the property of Josh Whedon.

Chapter 8: The Birth

Seven months later. Coolville Elementary School, the second year class of Velma Rogers, was learning their multiplication. As they repeated after their teacher, Velma suddenly felt a sharp pain. When she fell to her knees, some of the girls gasped in surprise.

"Mrs. Rogers, are you alright?" Timmy asked.

"No... I think..." Velma started realizing it was time for the baby to come. "Timmy... I want you to go get Miss Blue... can you do that for me?" she asked the boy. Timmy nodded and nearly ran out the classroom. As she waited for the principal to arrive, Velma concentrated on her breathing. Feeling a hand holding hers, Velma looked down at a pair of pale green eyes. The eyes belonged to a little girl by the name of Sally.

"What's wrong with you, Mrs. Rogers?" she asked worried. Velma realized that her class had stopped working and all were staring at her worried. She told them to come and join her on the floor. When they did, Velma started to explain to them the miracle of birth, without being too graphic.

"Do you know why my stomach looks like this?" she asked them pointing to her stomach.

"There's a baby in you." a boy named Chris said. Velma nodded.

"But why are you in pain? Is the baby hurting you?" a girl named Kim asked. Before Velma could answer, Miss Blue came in with Timmy right behind her. She told Velma that the ambulance is on their way and that Shaggy would meet her at the hospital.

At the hospital, Velma was giving birth, when the doctor noticed a little bum picking out. She told Velma that the baby hadn't turned, so it was coming out bum first. She and her team quickly rushed Velma to the operating room. Once there the doctors told Shaggy that he could join them but had to wear a robe, a cap and a facemask. As the doctor worked, she explained to the couple what she was doing, so that they could fallow. Then a little cry was heard and the doctor announced that it was a girl. Shaggy hugged Velma. A nurse brought the little bundle to them, saying that she one was a big baby, for she weighed 10 pounds exactly. The nurse put the little girl in her father's arms. Shaggy then leaned towards Velma so she could see. The little girl had a full head of very short hair; it was a little darker then her fathers. Velma noticed that she had Shaggy's nose and her eyes.

"Do we, like, have a name for her, Velma?" he asked. Velma thought for a minute and nodded.

"Her name is Romana. Romana Angel Rogers." Velma said.

The next day, Velma's parents came by to congratulate them, and to give little Romana some attention. Later it was Shaggy's mother who paid them a visit. She was holding Romana, when the baby started to cry. Velma was about to get up, when Mrs. Rogers told her to relax. Being a mother herself, Mrs. Rogers know exactly what was wrong with the child. As she changed Romana's diaper, Mrs. Rogers started to talk about Shaggy and that when he was young he would do silly thing like run around the house, his little behind shown for the world to see.

"Mom..." Shaggy said blushing. He gave Velma a dirty look when he noticed her trying to picture the scene.

A couple of hours later, Fred and Daphne came to see them. Daphne told them that she had given Cordelia a call to let them know of little Romana and that Angel was honored to have his name as part of the child's. Fred also told them that Cordelia and the others were going to come visit too. As the two cooed over the infant, Shaggy was deep in thought. Daphne noticed this.

"What's wrong Shaggy?" she asked.

"I'm still, like, trying to figure out how that card got on Scooby," he said.

"And who put it there." Fred said looking up from Romana. The four friends looked at each other and fell silent.

THE END

It's… it's over. –sniff- I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to those of you who gave me their reviews and thank you to my future reviewers.


End file.
